Stacking devices that are configured as palletizing devices and stack and unstack layers of goods in a stack of pallets, wherein the layers of goods are in disk-like intermediate layers made of cardboards and are separated hereby from one another are known from practice. The palletizing device grips the layers of goods formed, e.g., by bottles with a bottle gripper and transfers them onto the pallet and the intermediate layers.